Telltale's Pokèmon - Kanto Journey (What if Telltale Made? 1)
by TheShinyEevee
Summary: A young Female trainer with fire in her eyes and a passion to become the next Pokemon Champion. A young Male trainer Who is Human/Flareon that only wishes to be hidden from the public. What happens when these 2 up incoming trainers meet for the first time? Find out in Telltale's, Pokemon - Kanto Journey! (The 1st What if Telltale made?) Rated K Though may be changed to T


Hello everybody! It's me, TheShinyEevee here, and today I am here bringing go a new series for you. What if telltale made (Blank)?

Basically, I will be going through with making stories, and they will be interactive (Through Polls). They are basically renditions of, Well, What you may and may not expect from Telltale if they made (Blank) into a game of their own.

I will be starting with the all important question, "What if telltale made a Pokemon game?" Now, Keep in mind, It's telltale. So, Don't get all pissy when there's cuss words in a Pokemon game by a major gaming company like Telltale or Nintendo.

Now, This is only the Trailer, I hope you like it!

* * *

><p><em>Today is the day... <em>A very young and perky girl bounced up from her bed in happiness and glee! _Today I become a Pokemon Trainer! I get to pick my starter and EVERYTHING! It's gonna be so exciting!_

**FREEZE** - **Pink and Purple screen appears behind the girl**

The female was with brown hair, Small streaks of purple here and there. She wore light brown eyes, Filled with happiness. Her hands were balled up in fists of excitement as she looked to about scream in utter happiness. She was wearing light blue pajamas, Pichu's lying sewn into the nightwear here and there, Cheeks pink in curiosity on each Pichu's sewn. Her hair was in a mess, With a small tie letting the back of her hair separate from the more seen front and top. She had a slight tan, and along with the tan, Shown easy to see freckles. A design choice of white tape overtop her nose showed and stood out in the girls poor design choices for sleeping.

**Mariah - 10 year old newbie, Who doesn't know what dangers from becoming a Pokemon Trainer could arise - [You]**

**UNFREEZE**

"Mariah!" The young gals Mother called from downstairs, "Breakfast is ready!"

Mariah immediately ran out her bedroom door, Into the normal sized hallway and took a right, Towards the stairs, and jumped onto the railing, Sliding down and hopping off when no more railing showed, And she was on the first floor. Someone was excited to become a trainer.

Her Mother turned around, Looking over the counter-island and gasping, "Mariah! You aren't even dressed in proper clothes! Go back up to your room and get dressed, now!"

Mariah sighed, "Okay Mom, Sorry," Mariah turned around and began walking back upstairs.

_***Screen Switch***_

Another 10 year old, Though Male, Was absolutely dreading becoming a trainer, As his Father began speaking to him.

"Listen son," The Older Male put his hand down lightly on his sons shoulder, "I know, You may think people are gonna make fun of ya, But just think of the bright side."

The younger whimpered a tad, "What bright side?"

His Father smiled a tad, "You are unique, Wether you like it or not."

"Well in this case, I don't..." A tear escaped his eye.

**FREEZE - Blue and Green screen appears behind the boy**

The Male was holding a yellow hat in his hands, Staring down at the ground, His Flareon ears drooping down in sadness. A tear was sliding down the pale white cheek of the Male. His eyes were a light blue, A rare sight to see. He was wearing a red T-Shirt with words reading "Soon to be... POKEMON MASTER!" Which his father made him wear. He also wore black skinny jeans, Though pushed his tail out from the top of them, Allowing the tail bone to be crushed a slight fraction of what it would have been with his tail hole stuffed in the jeans. His tail was drooped sadly behind him, Finalizing his mood to be depressed, Ya know, In case ya had any doubts. He had blonde hair, And in clouded with his genes, Fire markings in the hairstyle here and there, Like he had any choice.

**Dan - 10 year old Flareon/Human who only wishes to stay home and away from Public Interaction - [Also You]**

**UNFREEZE**

"Aww, Cheer up son, It won't be that bad..."

_***Screen Flash***_

"Hello, I'm Mariah! You must be one of the other 10 year olds getting their starter, Am I right?" Mariah spoke with respect to the depressed Male, as they stood outside Professor Oaks lab.

He sighed, "Unfortunately... Yes."

"Huh?" She asked in confusion, "Is something wrong? You sound depressed?"

"Well, My Dad said no one would make fun of me. But all I've been getting was people pulling my tail and laughing at me... Literally..."

"Aww, I'm sorry to hear that. Well, I won't do anything like that to you, Don't you worry!" Mariah patted the Males back in a supporting manner.

He sniffled a bit, "Thanks..?"

"I'm Mariah, Like I said."

He smiled, "Thanks, I forgot. Well, I'm Dan."

They stood in silence for a couple of moments before Mariah suddenly hugged him, "Dan?"

He made no motion to protest the soft embrace, "Yes Mariah?"

"I think this is the start of what's gonna be a great friendship."

* * *

><p>Okay everyone! That's it! I hope you don't mind the whole 2 main characters approach like they took with the Borderlands telltale game.<p>

Anyways, Thanks for reading, If you want to read more on this story AND my others, All you have to do is Follow and Favorite me and the story, Though it is not needed. Thank you guys and I will see all of you Shiny's in the next upload!

Description of story:

A young Female trainer with fire in her eyes and a passion to become the next Pokemon Champion. A young Male trainer Who is Human/Flareon that only wishes to be hidden from the public. What happens when these 2 up incoming trainers meet for the first time? Find out in Telltale's, Pokemon - Kanto Journey! (The 1st What if Telltale made?)


End file.
